mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Sweet Sensation". Plot (Back at Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadette and all the Toads are eating breakfast together with a lot of bagels, waffles, pancakes, french toast and more) *Mario: Mama mia, this bagel stuffed with cream cheese taste good. *Luigi: I love waffles! *Toadsworth: This is a pretty good breakfast. All you can eat without asking. *Toadette: Well nobody asked to eat tuna for breakfast. Or a avocado. *Mario: You're never too old to eat a bagel. *Luigi: Just like eating a donut. *Peach: You guys really did a good job on preparing breakfast. *Toadsworth: That's all the hard work we could ever done. *Mario: Good looking meal of the day. *Luigi: Best bagel ever! *Mario: So does this french toast. *Toadette: Does anyone want a drink of orange juice? *Mario: Meh, i only had a cup of milk for the morning. *Luigi: All i had is apple juice. *Mario: That's enough breakfast for today. We got some things to do for now. *Toadsworth: Thanks for stopping by Mario Brothers. I hope you really like our breakfast. *Mario: Best of the best. *Luigi: We're going to check on Yoshi at the island. *Peach: Hope you have a good day. *Mario: We'll better off going to see everyone on how their doing. *Luigi: Mind as well Toads clean up the whole table? *Toadette: Oh yes, we will. *Toad: Gotta clean up the table. *Peach: Now you're making me do all of this clean up work after eating with you guys. *Luigi: Do your thing while we're off to Yoshi's Island. *Toadbert: Another day on cleaning a stack of breakfast, by boogity. (At the warp pipe area) *Mario: So brother, what do we have in hand? *Luigi: All the warp pipes should be working. *Mario: They do work. Look like we found the warp pipe to Yoshi's Island. Let's a go. *Luigi: Okie dokie! *jump in the warp pipe* *Mario: *jump in the warp pipe* (At Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Boshi are racing together in the jungle while Birdo watches them from running) *Yoshi: First place coming up! *Boshi: Dude, that's my place! *Yoshi: On your left. *Boshi: No one can beat my race time. *Yoshi: Not so fast. *Boshi: Til the end of the line! *Yoshi: This is my place now! *Boshi: It can't be. *Yoshi: *race to the finish line* First place! *Boshi: Dang it. Not second place again. *Yoshi: I won once again. *Birdo: *jump on the spot to see Yoshi and Boshi* You guys did great! *Boshi: Not for me. *Yoshi: I beat your race time. *Boshi: Thanks a lot. *Birdo: What do you have to say? *Boshi: Good game Yoshi. *Yoshi: Great game i say. *Boshi: I feel like a classic man. *Birdo: Does anyone want cherries on their cookies? *Yoshi: Nah, i want it with chocolate. *Boshi: I can eat all of them in seconds. *Birdo: You're crazy. *Boshi: Who's crazy? The bus driver? *Birdo: We don't even have vehicles. *Boshi: No one rides a vehicle on the island. (Far away, Mario and Luigi arrive at the beach of island from a warp pipe) *Mario: *jump off the warp pipe* Ah. *Luigi: *jump off the warp pipe* The sun feel neat. *Mario: Where could Yoshi be? *Luigi: I know. We been to the island like many times. Follow me. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi went home to bake some cookies in the oven) *Birdo: I made these just for you. *Boshi: Raisin cookies? *Yoshi: They look like dried up grapes. *Birdo: Come on, they're not that bad. I made them just for you. *Boshi: I'm not eating that. *Yoshi: I want sugar cookies. *Birdo: You ate too much sugar cookies like every day and they're not good for you. I made the healthy ones just to get your body going in fit. *Boshi: Like playing Wii Fit? *Birdo: More like it. *Yoshi: You need to get healthy and be in fit like your fitness trainer was. *Boshi: What does it matter? *Birdo: It's nothing than your daily routine. You gotta get on the basis of work. *Boshi: Oh my gosh. (Mario and Luigi found Yoshi's house as they knock on the door together) *Mario: Hey. *Luigi: One knock at a time. *Yoshi: *open the door* Whoa, it's Mario and Luigi. *Mario: Hello. *Luigi: We have a very nice visit for you. *Yoshi: Welcome back, please come in. *Luigi: You have cookies on the table? Sweet. *Birdo: They're raisins. *Luigi: Raisins? On top of the cookies? Nah, we already had breakfast. *Birdo: Anyone? Mario? *Mario: *eat the raisin cookies* Yummy. *Birdo: Mario try the cookies and they aren't that bad. *Mario: So good, it's tasty. *Birdo: Try them out. *Yoshi: Oh well, this is it. I'll never see the light of the day on the life of food. *eat the raisin cookies* *Boshi: *eat all of them* Chewy. *Yoshi: I guess i'm wrong. *Birdo: Now you liked them. *Yoshi: Yeah, i guess you win Birdo. *Birdo: Good for you guys. You all love the new change i made to the cookies. *Mario: This rocks. *Luigi: Healthy. *Boshi: You're pretty good at this. *Luigi: I wish we can eat more. *Boshi: But i ate them all. *Mario: You ate all the cookies? How come? *Luigi: They're not on the tray. *Boshi: Pretty healthy for a treat. *Mario: Next time, i'm cooking them. *Luigi: Me too. *Yoshi: I wouldn't have been a better chef if i were you. *Birdo: You ask me. *Boshi: One of a kind. (Back at the gnorc resistance's cave, depth to the underground is a dungeon where the dead skeleton gnorcs are lying on the ground. Red and Gnasty Gnorc walk into the dungeon to check on the prison cells.) *Gnasty Gnorc: That's a prison room. *Red: It's a dungeon. One of the gnorcs who betrayed me will fall into their deaths in the deep of the cave. *Gnasty Gnorc: I hope i am not one of them. *Red: Of course not. There is still a secret room to go. The dungeon has a secret door beneath it. *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh boy, let's open it. *Red: Right on time. *open the door* *Gnasty Gnorc: What leads from here. (The secret room is revealed to be a watcher room with a lot of screens, showing pictures of worlds around the omniverse) *Gnasty Gnorc: Whoa. *Red: This is the Watcher Room. Around this multiverse, i spy on what is going on within the Dragon Realms. *Gnasty Gnorc: Wait, what is this? *Red: That must be the Mushroom Kingdom. You got any idea what to plan on destroying the worlds? *Gnasty Gnorc: I see a princess on the window. *Red: That's a portrait. *Gnasty Gnorc: Wait, what's this? *Red: My orb is showing the island of a bunch of colorful dinosaurs. *Gnasty Gnorc: Gross dude. Who would ever live in a island like that. *Red: What's that? *Gnasty Gnorc: Zoom it more. *Red: *zoom on the orb to spy on Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi* No! Not them. *Gnasty Gnorc: Who is that? *Red: Don't you remember the X-Naut attack back in 2004? Those three were in the war at Chateau Ripto. *Gnasty Gnorc: They were allies with Spyro. *Red: I'm going to get my revenge on them now and kill their Yoshi friends. To the island! *Gnasty Gnorc: But we don't know these people. *Red: *use his staff to warp to Yoshi's Island with Gnasty Gnorc* (Back at Yoshi's house, Mario and the gang are drinking watermelon juice on the counter) *Mario: That was pretty tasty. *Luigi: Let's go for a one. *Yoshi: And a two. *Birdo: I think you have plenty already. *Boshi: I drink them all like i did to the water the other day. *Luigi: D'oh. Not again. (Red and Gnasty Gnorc warped outside of the house) *Gnasty Gnorc: This is their home? *Red: Now. For a little spice of payback. *use his staff to shoot a beam at the door* (The beam crash the door with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi seeing the flames with Red and Gnasty Gnorc walking by) *Mario: You again. *Red: What a relief of failure you got. Who left the cookies and drinks for me? *Boshi: I ate and drink them all. *Gnasty Gnorc: You left us with a empty stomach? Shame on you. *Birdo: What do you want? *Red: I am going to ask you a question. Where are the orbs? *Luigi: What orbs? Spyro hide them all. *Yoshi: You leave my girlfriend out of this. *Gnasty Gnorc: What kind of Yoshi is this? Blah, her mouth is big as a octopus. *Birdo: I'm a Birdo you dork. *Gnasty Gnorc: Glad no one called me nasty like what the dragons did to me during the civil war. *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Gah! I am scrambled. *Red: Son of a gem. *Mario and Luigi: *transform to wizards and shoot thunder balls at Red* *Red: You will pay for the death of Malefor! *Luigi: Uh oh. *Red: *hit Yoshi with his staff* *Yoshi: *get hit by the wall* Where these villains came from. *Boshi: They're from the Dragon Realms! One of them were at the Battle of the Ruined Kingdom. *Red: You have a twin brother? *Boshi: I'm a rival of Yoshi. You can't keep track of your staff. *push Red to the sink* *Red: I know who you are. I remember all of you guys from the war. *Gnasty Gnorc: I will turn them to stone! *use his club to charge a blast* *Boshi: No! *throw a plate on the blast as the plate turn to stone and break to pieces* Bummer. *Mario: *punch Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: *swing his club* *Luigi: *jump and bounce on Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Stupid. *Red: You are my meal of the day! *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at Red* *Red: I didn't know she shoot eggs with bombs inside. *Boshi: They pop like water balloons! *light punch on Red* *Red: No. This isn't the end. I'm throwing you all away! *Mario: Red, no! (Red use his staff to warp the heroes and Gnasty Gnorc into the portal and warp themselves to Town Square) *Mario: Oh god. *Luigi: Now we're in a city. *Dragons: *shocked* *Red: Sorry everyone, this shouldn't be the place where we can fight. *Luigi: *thunder shock on the staff* *Red: My staff. What have you done? *Luigi: Now you can't escape for nothing. *Gnasty Gnorc: That does it! *hit Luigi with his club* *Luigi: *get hit by the wall* *Yoshi: *throw a gem at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: *jump and smash the ground* *Yoshi: Go! We'll take care of this gnorc. *Alvar: There's a gnorc! Run! *Everyone: *scream and run* *Red: *use his staff to shoot the towers* *Boshi: You're destroying the towers. *Red: We can start our reign here. *Boshi: Uh oh. *freeze time and rescue the dragons from the fall of the tower and unfreeze the time* *Red: Grrrr. *Boshi: *drop the dragons down* Go go go, this is the fighting danger zone. *Mario: *thunder strike on Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Stupid club. *hit Mario* *Mario: *get hit by the wall* Oof. *Gnasty Gnorc: I'm gonna smash the wizard! *Mario: *stomp on Gnasty Gnorc* *Luigi: *shoot thunder balls at Red* *Red: *hit the thunder balls with his staff to the trees* *Yoshi: *throw a egg at Red* *Red: What did you just threw at me? *Yoshi: That doesn't matter. *throw a brick at Red* *Red: Ouch. Green dinosaur, you seal my fate! *Mario: *run and fire blast to Red* *Red: Ouch! What a waste. *Mario: I got you now. *Red: *kick Mario* *Mario: *hit by the vase* *Gnasty Gnorc: *run to Boshi* *Boshi: *jump and stomp on Gnasty Gnorc to the statue of Nils* *Gnasty Gnorc: That was painful. Painful! *Red: Who one of you guys will be turn to dust? (At Dream Weavers, Zikomo hear a sense from Red and Gnasty Gnorc) *Zikomo: No. This can't happen to the heroes. I must teleport them now! *use his teleporting powers* (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Red and Gnasty Gnorc are warped to the Dragon Village without the other dragons noticing) *Devlin: What has happen? *Nils: Is the fight over already? *Devlin: I did not expect from them to disappear. *Nils: Well that was awkward. (Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cynder are walking to the forest of the Dragon Village with Sparx and Sting joining by) *Spyro: Does it feel safe to be in this quiet area? *Cynder: The farmers and gardeners must have planted the trees to form a forest in the village. *Flame: Just like Ant Farm. *Ember: Ew, i never want to go to a farm where they sell ants. *Spyro: They don't sell ants on a farm. *Ember: Then why it is called the Ant Farm? *Sparx: Cause they don't have ants. *Sting: The ants live in a farm you light head. *Sparx: I shoot them all with my breath a few years back then. *Sting: Can you show me how to shoot? *Sparx: Watch this. *shoot on a rock* *Sting: What was that? *Sparx: That was my shooting power. *Sting: You are invisible. *Sparx: Like a invisible man. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Red and Gnasty Gnorc have teleported to the forest) *Mario: Gosh. *Luigi: What happen? *Spyro: Whoa! What's going on? *Flame: How did the battle with Red and Gnasty Gnorc happen in your world? *Red: Dragon, i have finally found you. *Spyro: Uh oh, we gotta run! *Red: *shoot fire at Spyro and his friends* *Sparx: Move up! *Sting: We got trouble going. *Yoshi: *throw a egg at Red* *Red: Ouch. *Spyro: I got you now! *pounce Red* *Red: Oh Spyro, what are you doing here? How did we get teleported by doing absolutely nothing? *Spyro: You'll see. *Gnasty Gnorc: *punch Spyro* I got him. I got the dragon. *Red: You just punched him you dork. *Gnasty Gnorc: Oops. My bad. *Mario: *jump and grab Gnasty's head* *Gnasty Gnorc: Auurrggghhhh! There's a plumber on my head! *Mario: You can't do this to my friend. *Red: Gnasty, just try to punch him off your head. *Gnasty Gnorc: Get off me you rascal! (Grendor appears, spreading all the lightning to the forest) *Red: What the? *Boshi: Who is that? *Grendor: You're not going after the dragon. *Spyro: Dude, i thought you reformed. *Grendor: Stand back. This is my chance to destroy the heroes. *Luigi: *thunder shock on Grendor* *Grendor: Gah. What did you do to my necklace? *Mario: Your necklace? It look like the necklace of Ripto's. *Grendor: How dare you make fun of my necklace! *telekinetic burst on the forest* (The gang including Red and Gnasty Gnorc got knocked from the blast from Grendor in the forest) *Grendor: No. What have i done? I must find a power to destroy the curse of evil. Not even for the baddies themselves. *fly up in the sky* *Mario: The woods. *Spyro: The forest. *Sparx: It's all gone. *Cynder: Now it's made of fire. *Red: What kind of rhynoc is that? *Gnasty Gnorc: Is it one of the Sorceress' surviving members? *Spyro: No. You guys didn't tell me that Grendor is coming back. Look what you done?! *Gnasty Gnorc: Red, we need some assistant. *Red: You're not too strong to beat us. *warp with his staff with Gnasty Gnorc* *Boshi: The fools. They're gone. *Birdo: What kind of rhino is that? *Spyro: That was Grendor, the rhynoc. It was a long story. But me and the Mario brothers were at Spooky Swamp for Halloween until this freak came, spreading all the lies in the swamp. *Mario: He let the baddies escape. *Spyro: That Grendor gotta be up to something. *Luigi: He almost put a spell on us. *Sparx: That rhynoc is still out there? I thought he quit for good. *Spyro: He's up in the sky somewhere. *Boshi: Where? I know that wizard is everywhere around the world. *Mario: We need to find a place to stop the wizard and two bad guys we faced. *Spyro: Red and Gnasty Gnorc were in your world the whole time. *Yoshi: They crashed to my house and cause a fire. *Boshi: We're getting revenge on them no matter what. *Spyro: We should go to the Haunted Towers of the Dream Weavers. Maybe these dragons on the castle knows how to defeat the baddies easily. *Boshi: You wanted us to go to the Haunted Towers with the ghosts? That's crazy. *Spyro: No. It's a dream-filled filler land. Lots of stars, beds, pillows, rainbows and a lot to see in the Dream Weavers. *Birdo: What part of Dream Weavers? *Spyro: Ugh. We're teleporting. Come on. Stand together. *Mario: Right in dragon. *Everyone: *teleport together to Haunted Towers* (At Dream Weavers at the Haunted Towers, Lutalo is showing the board to Kosoko and Copano on the shard attack situation) *Lutalo: When we have shards attacking our homeland, it was a big mess. *Kosoko: At least they weren't that scary. *Copano: They didn't even destroyed the castle. *Lutalo: There were rumors of a magician rhynoc who is causing a lot of trouble around the Dragon Realms. *Copano: At least he didn't attack the skies yet. *Lutalo: Only time will know when this rhynoc will come to strike our attack. *Copano: I must be saving coffee for emergency. *Lutalo: All of our food will be okay. No burns or anything effection around the area. *Kosoko: Safe and sound my friends. (Mario and Spyro's group arrives from teleporting) *Luigi: Uh, hi? Does anyone know where the bathroom is? *Lutalo: What the? How did you guys get in here? *Copano: Hello. We have some coffee and muffins if you like. *Spyro: Hi you guys. We need to talk about the Grendor conflict. *Lutalo: Grendor? You know about this rhynoc? *Kosoko: That's the wizard rhynoc everyone was talking about. *Luigi: Great. Now tell me where the bathroom is? *Lutalo: Go straight and make a left. *Luigi: Thank you. I gotta hurry before someone spread this news out to the world. *Lutalo: What do you guys want? *Ember: What are we doing here? *Lutalo: Hey! I'm looking at you and asking the question. *Spyro: Lutalo, there have been a lot of chaos at the forest earlier. Red and Gnasty Gnorc are there. *Lutalo: Red and Gnasty Gnorc? *Copano: That doesn't sound like good coffee to me. *Cynder: They were on my nightmare the other day. Every time i go to sleep, i see visions of them trying to burn down the Dragon Kingdom. *Lutalo: Shoot. You're not the only one with gifts. *Ember: Well we all have gifts. *Kosoko: Stranger danger. Whatever come out in reality, you just kill it. *Flame: Kill it with fire! *flame a pillow down* *Ember: Flame. *Flame: Oh, sorry. I thought it was a big squishy baby marshmallow on the floor. *Lutalo: You guys are crazy than i thought. *Boshi: *run up to Lutalo* We're more crazy than the ones that you could imagine. *Lutalo: Please come up to the board. *Mario: Fine. *Luigi: Oh boy, that was a quick one. (At Chateau Ripto, Ripto write on the board on the plans to destroy Spyro and all of his friends at the Dragon Realms. Crush and Gulp are also there to discuss on the plans.) *Ripto: Spyro, Spyro, Spyro. This is why i hate dragons so much. Can anybody think of something else to destroy the Dragon Realms? *Crush: Smash a rock? *Gulp: Eat a chicken wing? *Ripto: No. You guys are still dumb. I want to burn this Dragon Kingdom to the flames of the ground. *Gulp: Can we at least have some carrots. *Ripto: No! You just have breakfast. *Gulp: But i only ate one bread. *Ripto: Too bad for you. You're not going to regret my wisdom on my biggest plan to destroy the world. *Red and Gnasty Gnorc: *arrives from teleporting* *Ripto: What do you want? *Red: I need to ask you a favor. *Ripto: What kind of favor? Gnasty Gnorc, what is this dragon doing in my lair?! *Gnasty Gnorc: Ripto, you need to help us all. Spyro and all of his friends tried to beat us in a battle. Even the red plumber is there. *Ripto: The red plumber. The dragon. The heroes. *Gulp: Wait, the red plumber was at the final battle back in 2004. *Ripto: I knew it! That shame of a plumber will grind my gears for revenge. *Crush: His green brother is the wimpiest of all. *Gnasty Gnorc: Come with us. Bring your dinosaur friends with you for the fight. *Red: We're not going to let that rhynoc go after the heroes first. *Ripto: Grendor, you mean the traitor one? He was a member of the Sorceress until Spyro defeated her at the Super Bonus Round. *Red: Stick with us now. We need to stop the Harmony of Heroes right away. *Ripto: Yes. Look like we're sticking along. *Gnasty Gnorc: Simple. Now let's roll. *Red: *teleport his group somewhere around the world* (Back at Dream Weavers at the Haunted Towers, Mario, Spyro and the gang are with Lutalo, Kosoko and Copano while checking on the board to set up their next attack on Red and Gnasty Gnorc) *Lutalo: When Red and Gnasty Gnorc strikes back, we will set up the traps and lock them into their cages like a rat. *Luigi: Does that mean we have to train before the battle starts again? *Spyro: We don't need to train. We already trained enough for the past few weeks. *Sparx: We're good to go. *Kosoko: Wait. There's something else we haven't gone to. *Lutalo: Plan B! *Mario: There is a Plan B? *Copano: Always gotta start with a Plan B. *Luigi: What about a Plan C or Plan D? *Copano: That doesn't make sense. A Plan Z wouldn't happen at all if we are reaching code red. *Yoshi: I know the part where we can stop Gnasty Gnorc and Red. Tie them up in a rope. *Lutalo: That would be simple. But they would escape fast and fail our chance to defeat them. *Luigi: Can there also be a Plan X? *Lutalo: No more plan of letters. We need to get ready and stop the culprits on time. *Luigi: Alright. I got my moves on. *pretend to fight* Yeah, i bet that red dragon and big gnorc can get my guts on me. *Mario: It's about time. *Boshi: I'm in. *Copano: Don't get too hyped up. At least you want a sip of coffee. *Luigi: No coffee. We're good. *Spyro: A big strange sense is coming this way. *Sparx: Now what? *Luigi: We didn't even train. *Spyro: I told you about this many times, we didn't have to. *Cynder: It's getting closer. I can feel it in my mind. *Spyro: Don't tell me it's that Grendor guy again who want to play a trick on us. *Lutalo: Easy tricks would go out for a hard trick. *Copano: Stranger danger. *Luigi: There it goes. *Grendor: *arrives at the window* Well, well, well. I looked everywhere for you. *Spyro: Grendor. *Grendor: You didn't expect to come here with your big dragon friends. I was searching all over the clouds, looking everywhere for you. *Cynder: You didn't know we were here after you fly over to the Dream Weavers. *Grendor: In this only place, i found you there. *Spyro: Never knew a secret rhynoc would be showing up to fight. *Grendor: You have friends to battle? Ugh, this feels like i have no friends around to join the fight for brawl. *Mario: What should we do? *Lutalo: You must fight this rhynoc now. *Grendor: What are you waiting for? Let's fight. *Mario: Ready or not, here we go. *Grendor: *thunder shock on the group* *Mario: *thunder punch on Grendor* *Grendor: *fire blast on the walls* *Copano: Shoot. He's causing the castle on fire. *Grendor: Darn this place to the ground. *Luigi: *punch Grendor* *Grendor: *thunder strike on Cynder* *Cynder: *dark blast on Grendor* *Grendor: *absorb the attack and fire flame to Flame* *Flame: Eek! Watch it horn head. *Yoshi: *throw a egg at Grendor* *Grendor: Did you just threw a egg at me? *Yoshi: He did it. *Boshi: What? I didn't do that. *Grendor: You're too slow! *freeze Boshi* *Yoshi: Boshi. Oh no, not again. *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at Grendor* *Grendor: *defend himself* Shucks. *Cynder: *shoot thunder balls at Grendor* *Grendor: *cover his face* *Spyro: Come out whatever you are. *Grendor: *blow at Spyro* *Spyro: Gosh, the wind is blowing me out. *Cynder: Use your special powers. *Spyro: *plasma blast on Grendor* *Grendor: Ah, my hand! *Spyro: Did i smell meat, or it was bacon? *Grendor: I'm no hippo. I'll fry your wings apart. *Spyro: Make me you drat. *Grendor: Coming right up. *Luigi: *block Grendor* Don't move a muscle. *Grendor: Back off. I need to finish him before i can strike my grinds. *Luigi: No way you're doing it. *Grendor: *zap on Luigi* *Luigi: Eek! *Spyro: Give it up already Grendor. *Grendor: I'm not giving up on anything. *Spyro: You better have. Cause you changed your ways back then, but you tricked us all with your lies. *Grendor: That will never happen in another century. You'll never see me turn good like a predator. *Spyro: *spin dash on Grendor* *Mario: *fire blast on Grendor* *Grendor: My butt! *Luigi: *thunder punch on Grendor* *Grendor: *get hit on the wall* *Boshi: Let's throw him off the castle. *Lutalo: Do it boy! *Boshi: *grab Grendor* See you on the Flipside. *Grendor: Don't you dare Flopside me you blue Yoshi. *Boshi: *grab Grendor and throw him off the window* See ya pink rhino. *Grendor: *scream from falling* *Mario: That will teach his lesson. *Luigi: That was a short fight. *Yoshi: We did the best that we can. *Spyro: No more playing with that magic rhynoc for now. *Luigi: What we do now? *Spyro: Chill out before you guys go back to your world. *Mario: But Red and Gnasty Gnorc are somewhere around the loose. *Spyro: If they come, you guys are leaving early. *Mario: We just wanted to help out. That's all. *Spyro: Just avoid the incidents and tragedies conquoring all over the world. You gotta get the heck out of here before i flame another sheep. *Luigi: If your arch-nemesis come back, who's gonna blame on somebody? Yoshi? *Yoshi: What the? I didn't do anything. *Spyro: I'm just playing. *Luigi: You know something bad is gonna happen next. *Lutalo: There's another sense going on. *Spyro: Not another one. (Red, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush and Gulp arrives from teleporting, shocking the people in the castle) *Luigi: Ah! Now there's even five more villains to fight. *Red: Surprise! You didn't expect to bring more people over. Didn't you? *Spyro: No way! You brought that Shorty in the castle? I'm gonna torch him with dinosaur meat. *Ripto: I still hate dragons. Oh well, we haven't met these guys for a while. *Mario: You again. *Ripto: Mario. Oh brother, i haven't seen your face in years. *Mario: Gulp and Crush. Still looking the same, huh? *Crush: You even brought new friends to the mix. *Boshi: Let's see how this goes. *Spyro: This look like a beating punishment for everyone. *Gnasty Gnorc: Let's charge with lightning! *Spyro: *shoot fireballs at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: *use his club to swing the fireballs* *Spyro: Oh no. *Cynder: Dodge Spyro! *Spyro: *dodge the attack* *Gnasty Gnorc: Gah! You're squished like a jelly. *Boshi: *dash on Ripto* *Ripto: You trip me! *Red: *fire blast at the room* *Lutalo: No! How dare you burn down our meeting room? *Red: I'm going to burn everything you love at the Dream Weavers. *Luigi: *throw thunder balls at Red* *Red: *use his staff to destroy the thunder balls* *Flame: *charge at Crush* *Crush: Gah, my toes. *Gulp: I want food! *Luigi: *jump on Gulp* *Gulp: Who step on me? *Luigi: I make the dinosaur mad! *Gulp: You are so dead! *Luigi: Everybody run! *Gulp: *chase Luigi* *Mario: *charge up* Get ready. A bigger crash is gonna cause a lot of lightning. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff